In a natural knee joint, the distal end of the femur articulates against the proximal end of the tibia. If the natural knee joint becomes diseased or damaged, a knee arthroplasty procedure may be performed to repair the distal end of the femur and/or the proximal end of the tibia. The knee arthroplasty procedure involves resecting the distal end of the femur and/or the proximal end of the tibia and replacing the resected bones with prosthetic components that are designed to replicate articulation of the natural knee joint.